


论如何饲养一只猫猫锤

by Auditore



Series: Thor/Reader [5]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cat, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auditore/pseuds/Auditore
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Thor/Reader [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917871





	1. Chapter 1

索尔变成猫纯粹是个意外。

他某天在仓库里醉醺醺地找酒时不小心触碰到了一个魔法装置，然后“啪唧”一声变成了一只猫猫，又“啪唧”一下掉到了我家的门口。

当然我知道这些是很久以后了。

现在我正在家门口，奇怪地戳着一只脏兮兮的橘猫。它趴在门前的毛毯子上一动不动，我还以为它出了什么事。摸着它暖烘烘的毛发，才发现它睡得好好的。

我打开门，将猫猫抱到了家里。

猫猫身上脏脏的，脑袋上有几根毛发黏在了一起，我猜它一定在外面流浪了很久。

四年前的那场变故后我一直都是一个人住，现在来了只流浪的可怜猫猫，我起了收养的心思。

不过我抱起来才发现它真的非常沉，身体十分圆润敦实，不只是毛发蓬松，是一只货真价实的肥猫。

我将猫猫抱在沙发上，控制不住地撸了一会软毛。

这是一只品相很正的猫猫，全身的皮毛都是淡金偏奶橘的颜色，四只可爱的小白袜上是脏兮兮的粉色小肉垫。

果然小动物能治愈人心啊。看着猫猫可爱的睡颜，我情不自禁地想。

养猫猫需要猫粮猫砂，还要一系列繁琐的手续。我不知道我这个社区还有没有运作的宠物医院，没有的话只能驱车带着猫猫去远一些的地方。

我从厨房里翻出一个大纸箱子，又用毛巾毯子和靠垫坐了一个简易的猫窝。撸了一会还在睡觉的猫猫后，我去厨房开始做午饭。

我之前出门是去超市囤粮，现在很多食物都断了来源，只买得到矿泉水和一些便利食物。我计划着要不要在后院自己种些蔬菜。

过了一会猫猫好像醒了，在客厅喵呜喵呜地喵叫。我关了火，围着围兜就急忙出来看猫猫。

灵活的肥橘在沙发上上蹿下跳，喵呜直叫，它打翻了我茶几上的摆设，又蹿到了我的架子上。看到我走出来，一个大跳飞到了我的面前，毛发炸起，凶狠地向我呲牙。

凶凶的猫猫让我有些害怕，不敢相信，我被一只猫逼到了厨房的墙角。我猜它可能是饿了，把刚刚切的一盘熟牛肉拿出几片放在它面前。

它用鼻子嗅了一下，叼了一片囫囵地吞了下去。然后像是无法接受地退后了一步，发神经一般炸毛继续在客厅乱窜。

这是一只很有灵性的猫猫，我只能当它还不适应呆在这里。

做好午饭猫猫正在疯狂挠门，我难过地蹲在它面前：“你不喜欢这里吗？”

猫猫像听懂我的话一样停顿了一下，挠门挠得更厉害了。

猫猫的眼睛一只是琉璃一般的琥珀色，另外一只是通透的海蓝色，真是一只美喵。可是猫猫不情愿呆在我家。

我只好帮猫猫开了门，奶橘色的身影蹿了出去一下子消失没影。

我以为猫猫不会回来了，心情失落地收好了纸箱子。但一天后又听见了爪子的挠门声。

它好像很累，一打开门就爬上了沙发上趴了下来，阖上眼睛蓬松的尾巴搭在自己的身体上。

我万分惊喜，跪坐在沙发边上看着猫猫，手小心地抚摸上它柔软的头顶。猫猫疲惫地蹭了蹭我的手心，翻开肚皮将手感超级好的肚子给我揉。我摸着它暖烘烘的肚肚，心中激动不知为何它突然亲近了我。

突然猫猫无比凄厉地叫了起来，死命挣脱出来，用惊恐的眼神盯着我，躲到了一边。

我不舍地收回了手，回厨房把吃剩的肉类放在它面前。

猫猫为难地晃着自己的尾巴，走着猫步过来咬了一口。然后开始囫囵地大吃特吃。

我将手放在猫猫的头上，它反应过来跳到一边，紧紧地盯着我的手。

就是不让我摸的意思。我渴求地盯着那团毛茸茸，咽了口口水，无奈地走开。

晚上猫猫不愿意睡在纸箱里。它肥硕的身体灵巧地跳向沙发，找了个舒适的位置趴了下来，回头凶狠地向我“喵”了一声。

我想摸又不敢摸，最后恋恋不舍地朝它道晚安。

猫猫很可爱，就是很凶。

我一开始只能趁它睡觉呼噜的时候才能快乐地摸个爽，如果被发现，我胳膊上就会出现一道红色的划痕。

还好很浅，只是微微破皮。但保险起见我还是去医院挂号打了疫苗。回来头昏昏沉沉的，看见猫猫好像关切地跳到了我旁边。

“都是你的错哦。”我又趁此机会去撸它的下巴。猫猫生气地朝我呲牙，一甩尾巴跑开了。

猫猫的食量很大，它不喜欢吃猫粮也不喜欢吃自己盆子里的食物。一般都是自作主张地叼走桌上的饭菜，晃着自己的尾巴蹲在餐桌上一起吃。

猫猫也不用我买回来的猫砂盆，神奇的是它居然会自己用厕所，可能是以前的主人教过？我拉开一道门缝偷偷看，它喵喵叫着想来挠我。

只是我发现最近冰箱里的啤酒变少了。我看了一眼正在打呼的猫猫，总不可能是猫喝的吧？应该是我记错了。

养了一个多星期后我终于把猫猫养熟了些，想把它带到宠物医院做检查。我抱住猫猫，它也懒懒地伏在我肩上。但我一把它放进猫包里，它就飞快地溜了出来，跳到了地上。

漂亮的瞳色和我对视，我真的没辙了。

“你不想去医院吗？”我无奈地问。

猫猫晃着自己软软的尾巴，跳上沙发蜷起身体睡觉。

猫猫回来后还没洗过澡。我下午抱起猫猫想给它洗澡。猫猫在淋浴间里转了一圈，环视着这个不大的空间，好像有些疑惑。

然后我打开了花洒，用套着橡胶手套的手试图搓揉它的毛发。

那是猫猫到我家后叫得最凄惨的一次。它的力气怎么可以那么大，我抓了无数次都被它逃脱而出，浑身泡沫地朝我喵喵叫。我只能用手臂环住它的下肋，强制性圈在怀里不让它动弹，另外一只手快速地全身搓揉一遍。

最后它洗得很累，我也洗得很累。嗯，不过猫猫软软敦厚的手感还是十分不错的。

我将虚弱的猫猫抱着怀里，用毛巾搓着湿漉漉的毛。它水灵的眼睛泪光闪闪地望着我，无力地喵了几声。一瞬间我感觉自己像强暴了可怜少女的坏蛋，无比的罪恶感涌上心头。

“洗好了洗好了，不要哭哦。”我只能亲亲它可怜的小脑袋安慰它。

猫猫麻木地被我搂在怀里，敞开着肚皮被我用吹风机吹干毛发。它的配合让我松了口气，猫洗澡不吹干可是会感冒的。

只是在我吹到它的蛋蛋时，猫猫全身僵硬了，我有些害怕它是不是受惊过度。

总算吹干。我抚摸了一把猫猫柔软香香的毛，点了点它粉嫩嫩的鼻尖。

“吹好了，一边玩去吧。”猫猫湿漉漉的眼睛抬头看我，突然趴在在我怀里不起来了。

“怎么了呀，你好重的。”我从上至下抚摸着猫猫背上的皮毛，感受超顺滑的手感。

猫猫被摸得眯起了眼睛，突然两只前爪伸了过来，撑在我的胸前，抬起毛茸茸的小脑袋亲密地触碰我的脸和嘴唇。

“哈哈哈哈别舔了，好痒……”

洗过澡后猫猫对我的态度变好了很多，不再反抗我的摸摸和亲亲，甚至还翻出肚皮主动让我揉。我呼噜着它下巴上的毛，觉得我家猫猫真是太可爱啦。

晚上它跳上了我的床，一起钻进了被子里。

“哇，要一起睡吗？”我好惊喜。

猫猫把脑袋露出来，抖抖耳朵，异色的双瞳亮亮的。

是心动的感觉，我被这可爱萌得简直想捂脸尖叫。不敢相信，我被一只猫猫撩了。

“那就关灯咯。”

白天我要去上班，只能把猫猫一个人留在家里。不过猫猫一天到晚基本除了吃饭就是在睡觉，偶尔回应一下我的抚摸。

我最喜欢把脑袋凑在猫猫蓬松柔软的毛毛里狂吸，它撅着屁股瞥了我一眼，用尾巴扫开我的脸。它的蛋蛋也软软毛茸茸的，不过我向那里下手的话会被猫猫呲牙威吓。

直到几个多月后一阵敲门声打断了我平静的生活。门外是一个英气的黑发女人，自称瓦尔基里，是我那只猫猫的朋友。

“朋友？”我疑惑，回头看了眼正在舔毛的肥橘猫猫。

黑发女人神情扭曲了一下：“借过。”

她走到客厅托着猫猫的上肢将它举了起来：“殿下，我总算找到你了。”

我更疑惑了：“原来橘子叫殿下吗？”

她好像十分无语，和猫猫对视着：“所以你现在改名叫橘子了吗？”

猫猫朝她“喵”了一声，开始挣扎起来，却被钳制在臂弯里不得动弹。

“总之，我先带走了。”女人走在门外跟我比了个拜拜的手势，两只手指放在在唇中吹了个马哨。

我手扒在门框上，满脸震惊地看到一匹银白的飞马乘空而来，又带着女人和猫猫飞走了。

我到底捡了只什么猫啊……？！神仙猫猫？！

……

后来不知道发生了什么，一个多月后，所有消失的半数人类全都回来了。我沉浸在和家人重逢的喜悦中，感觉一切都像是在做梦。

过了几天，我家门铃被按响了。

我打开门，发现门外站着一个非常高大的男人。他穿着毛茸茸的毛线衣和奶奶牌棉裤，有着爹地款啤酒肚。半长的金发柔软的搭在肩上，下颌上蓄着长长的胡子，整个人看起来十分暖和。

那双琥珀和海蓝的眼睛让我莫名有种亲切感，只不过我不认识他。

“你好，你是……？”他真的好高，我得仰着头才能看到他的脸。

“我是索尔。”他回了我一句，大大咧咧地走进了客厅，然后躺在了我家的沙发上。

我阻挡不及，生气地看向他：“我不认识你，请不要随便走进别人的家里好吗？”

男人抬起头摩挲着胡子看向我，突然起身：“对，你还不认识我。”

他走过来站在我面前，低下头望着我，真的给了我很大的压迫感。

突然他揪起了我的领子：“但你应该还记得怎么对我动手动脚的吧？”

我：“？？？？”

我努力掰开他的手指，挣扎着说：“先生，我不懂你在说什么，请放开我！”

“你等会就懂了。”他像提小猫一样轻松地提着我，然后上楼扔到了床上。

他说：“你也来感受感受被撸毛是种什么体验。”

“等等！先生你要对我做什么！！……不要乱摸！！救命！911！！！”

我无法用语言形容那种羞愤欲绝的感觉。

索尔大笑着告诉我他就是我之前养的那只猫猫，并且说要把被摸的加倍报复回来。

再然后，大概过了一星期吧……咳咳，我就莫名变、变成索尔的女朋友了。

这是什么奇怪的发展啊！为什么猫猫会变成男人然后回家对自己动手动脚，最后还变成男朋友啊！！

完


	2. 2

索尔把我抱在怀里，手上搞出了点小火花给我看。

然后他说他就是我之前那只捡到的猫猫，表面上是只猫，实际上是雷神索尔。现在他变回来了，也拯救完世界了，就来找我了。

我坚决不相信。他把我的脸按到他胸口：“你难道闻不出来吗？”

我的脸升腾起热气，慌乱地挣扎出来：“先生！请不要耍流氓！”虽然他闻起来确实和猫猫很像，一股午后阳光的温暖味道。

索尔满脸无辜地回我：“我没有耍流氓，你对我又摸又亲过分多了。”

“我没有做过这些事情！”

“你有。你还帮我洗澡，我全身都被你摸遍了。”

全身的血液聚集到了脸上，我双颊爆红：“我没有！”

“我的清白全被你毁了，你得对我负责。”

我将脸埋到手心里：“我没有……”

“你有。”

我好想哭。

索尔把毛茸茸的脑袋埋在我脖子里闻闻舔舔，还很满足的样子。他又高又壮，块头好大，还说是神，我根本拿他没有办法。

他怎么可能是我那只可爱的猫猫呢。

我去哪里索尔就跟我到哪里。我要做饭，他就把下巴搁在我肩膀上看着。

我又羞又恼，说他打扰到我了，没法好好做饭。

他侧过头朝我脸上吹气，说以前都是看着我做饭的，做完还会喂给他吃。

我拿着铲子的手抖啊抖的，只能强忍着继续做饭。

晚上索尔居然还说要一起睡。我把门锁了阻止他闯进来，然而门“啪嗒”一声直接被拆卸了下来。

我目瞪口呆地望着他将门放到一边拍着手走进来，然后慢吞吞地脱掉衣服躺进我的被子里。

“我们以前都是一起睡觉的。”腰被两只大手搂住，颈窝里蹭着他毛毛的胡子，我全身都被他侵略性的气息包围了。

索尔在我脸颊上亲了一口：“晚安。”

第二天早上一睁眼我就看到索尔对我笑：“现在好了，你把猫猫的我睡了，神的我也睡了，你真的要对我负责了。”

我茫然地躺在他怀里，被他用胡子蹭脸。

过了好久我才反应过来，我都要急死了，我没有睡啊，怎么就要负责了呢。

我想跟索尔认真谈谈，但每次都被岔开话题，或者是被他搂在怀里亲亲摸摸害羞得要死掉。

晚上他又来和我一起睡觉了，我可怜兮兮地跟他说这个事情。他正在蹭我的头发，闻言便答：“不想负责？可以啊，那换我来负责吧。”

我：“？？？？”

然后发现索尔开始脱我的睡衣，还摸索着捏揉起一些奇怪的部位：“……等等？？你要做什么？”

“说起来我记得你还对我某个地方很感兴趣，等会随便你摸。”

“qaq我没有……！快停下！”

完


	3. 3

由于某些原因，索尔又变回了猫猫，可能是那个魔法装置的后遗症。

我简直开心死了，抱着无精打采的猫猫索尔疯狂蹂躏。他的毛毛是那么香那么软，肚肚是那么弹性好摸，连粉粉的小肉垫都可爱得紧。

猫猫索尔无奈地被我抱在怀里揉着，说：“这次我最多一天就变回来了，你摸不了太久。”

噶！一只可可爱爱的肥橘突然用成熟男人的声音说话莫名有些诡异。

我严肃地点了点他的鼻子：“你还是别说话了。”

猫猫索尔看着我，屈辱地叫了一声：“喵呜。”

这一天正好是假期，下午我就抱着猫猫索尔到院子里晒太阳。暖暖的阳光落在身上，膝盖上趴着一只小憩的猫猫。将手垫在猫猫暖融融的肚皮下面，真的感觉好幸福哦。

晚上猫猫索尔还是跟我一起睡觉，我抱着他软软香香的身体，好不舍索尔明天就变回来了。

突然猫猫钻了下去，爬到了胸口开始舔舐奇怪的地方。

我吓了一跳，为什么索尔变成了猫还是要对我耍流氓啊？！

我想捏住猫猫索尔的后颈将他提起来，他却对我亮出了利爪，还用低沉的男声命令我：“不许动。”

就好像我身上的不是眼前这只可爱的猫猫，而是威严的神王雷神索尔。

我吓得不敢乱动了，只能任由猫猫钻进我的睡衣乱舔。

他的舌头上有倒刺，舔上去又痛又痒还有些奇妙。我被这触感搞得满脸通红，扭动着身体想摆脱。

但很快我发现我连动都动不了了，原来是被索尔用神力禁锢了身体。

猫猫探出头朝我喵了一声，又钻了下去隔着内裤舔起敏感的地方。

这下我不仅摆脱不了，连捂住脸喘息都做不到。只能任由一只小猫咪挑起身上的情欲，真的好丢脸。

我哭哭唧唧地呜咽着，猫猫索尔突然停了下来，跳到了我的枕头边，睁着漂亮的眼睛蹭了下我的脸。

我动动手指，发现身体已经解除了禁锢。但他的突然停止，反而使我的身体深处不可抑制地泛起巨大的空虚感。

我欲哭无泪地戳着他可爱的小脑袋：“你也太过分了吧……”

他舔舔我的指尖又亲密地蹭了蹭，盘起身体不管不顾地睡觉了。

我无奈地下床，换了一条干净的内裤后抱着猫猫一起睡。

早上我是被一阵温柔的亲吻吻醒的。原来索尔已经变回了神的体态，正拥吻着我的脖颈。另外一只手却挑逗着敏感的地方，露骨地抚摸着。

我瞬间羞红了脸，推搡着不让他进行下去。

这却让索尔发现了我已经醒来。他在我耳边轻喘着将一个硬物顶到了股间，暧昧地滑动。

毛茸茸的胡子磨蹭着后颈，索尔对我说，我们接着昨晚没做完的继续。

完


End file.
